prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Thompson
Zach Thompson is an American professional wrestler. He primarily wrestles in the central United States independent promotions. Early life Zach Thompson was born and raised in Des Moines, Iowa where he attended two different high schools beginning first at Hoover High in 2001 before finishing at Scavo High from 2001-2005. Career 3XWrestling (2006-2012) Thompson began his professional in-ring career in 2006 working for the Iowa-based promotion 3XWrestling. He made his 3XW debut in June, defeating Aaron Masterson. During his 6-year tenure with the promotion, Thompson held championships including the 3XW Pure Wrestling title and the 3XW Tag Team Championship as one-half of The High Flyers (with Mike Sydal). Thompson wrestled his last 3XW match at 3XW Reign Of Terror 3 on February 24, 2012. Pro Wrestling Phoenix (2008-Present) On July 19, 2008, Thompson started wrestling for Pro Wrestling Phoenix (PWP). He wrestled twice in one event at PWP Battle Of The Phoenix '08. The first of the two matches was a fatal four-way against Jimmy Rockwell, Ricky Kwong and Ryan Slade. The second match was in the 2008 Phoenix Challenge 25 Man Royal Rumble won by Brett Young. ''Heroes For Hire'' (2011-Present) While in PWP, Thompson formed a tag team with Jimmy Rockwell known from the point onward as Heroes For Hire. They feuded with various tag teams before wrestling their last tag team match on August 18, 2012 at PWP Phoenix Rising II in losing six-man tag match teaming Joey Daniels against Paul Daniels and The American Bulldogs (Mad Dog McDowell & Jon West). Metro Pro Wrestling (2011-Present) Thompson remained a tag team competitor while making his debut for Metro Pro Wrestling (MPW) during the January month. He retained his alliance with Jimmy Rockwell as they continued wrestling as the Heroes For Hire. They faced varied tag teams in MPW including continued competition with The American Bulldogs among other teams such as The Hooligans (Devin Cutter & Mason Cutter) and The King Brothers (Jake King & Ryan King). Personal life Outside of wrestling, Thompson currently attends school at Des Moines Area Community College, beginning in 2010. He is majoring in Fitness and Sports Management and holds an associate degree. Thompson has indicated that he is a Christian. He states he would like to meet Bret Hart, screenwriter Guy Ritchie or the punk music band The Casualties. Thompson also enjoys comics, fitness and nutrition, pro wrestling and Kung Fu movies. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **''Dublin Driver'' *'Nicknames' **"The Unbreakable" *'Teams and stables' **Heroes For Hire (with Jimmy Rockwell) Championships and accomplishments *'3XWrestling' **3XW Pure Wrestling Championship (3-times) **3XW Tag Team Championship (with Mike Sydal as The High Flyers) *'Metro Pro Wrestling' **MPW Tag Team Championship (with Jimmy Rockwell as Heroes For Hire) External links * Profile * Myspace * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:2006 debuts Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:Iowa wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers